


Louder than the voices in my head

by damnedxfate



Series: Dragon Days [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Claiming, Dadster, Dragon AU, Edge is such a brave, Fluff and Angst, Impression (Dragonriders of Pern), M/M, Pining, Red hears everything, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Muffet, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), different grillby aus, different muffet aus, dragon sanses, grillby dragons, mother river, some heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Red was born half rabid and screaming. A mind with no walls and  the screaming of voices battering him from all sides under shelter appeared in the form of Edge.





	Louder than the voices in my head

**Author's Note:**

> We finally see the Fells! This au is based on undertale and Dragon Riders of Pern!

Consciousness came with a rumble of thunder and the chatter of rain rattling inside his skull. A too small shell, growing body and the heightening voices of countless minds banging his non-existent walls down before he had a body to move, a voice to scream, a mind of his own.    
  
His father, the thunder, shielded him the best he could against the invading thoughts but the hatchling’s mind was an ever thirsty sponge soaking in any stray thought that meandered near his corners.   
  
He was told that he had a marvelously rare talent of which he considered a curse. His mind could hear the thoughts of those around him, unbonded. His older brother’s constant questions, his other brother’s high pitched babble, even the near silent whispers of his youngest sibling.   
There hadn’t been a dragon with his ability since this Rookery was founded. Whomever he would bond with would surely be the envy of all and a leader among men.   
  
He couldn’t bring himself to care about any of that. The hatchling just wanted all of it to end. He yearned for blessed silence; a calm in the tempestuous storm that was his mind and SOUL.   
  
It never happened and he was born half rabid and bawling.    
  
He lurched from his shell violently. Anything to stop the typhoon of shrill bone clawing shrieks decimating the inside of his skull.   
The cries of hatchlings, the calls of encouragement, the ever existing knowledge that he was open, unguarded, and his simple world had grown exponentially.    
  
The hatchling lashed out viciously, blind and furious toward the voice nearest him- nearly knocking his poor, jubilant sibling off the pedestal- before strong hands snatched his flailing body away lest he caused any real damage.   
  
Oh, how he twisted and yowled, his mind breaking under the onslaught. On the precipice of disaster, came down a wall of complete and utter silence. Who ever clutched his frail body was the embodiment of calm. A stronghold against the mind rending winds with their clawed fingers and useless gossip.   
  
The eye of his storm, his solace from the rain. He didn’t know what to do with his new found nirvana so he reveled in the presence of this solid being and knew peace for the first time of his just started life.    
  
His would be a tumultuous journey but perhaps this being would find him worthy enough to bask in their tranquility. His SOUL had no need to look any further beyond the hands that held him.   
  


* * *

  
“I’m telling you, that smug little bastard did it.”   
  
Red opened one eye grumpily. How his younger sibling could find the monster skeleton adoring was beyond him. He just comes in here whining about the simplest things. So what if Red had spent the morning leaving freshly caught lizards all over their bedding. This “Stretch” deserved it after calling Red, fat!   
Red, the grumpy hatchling, had every right to eat what he wanted when he wanted. He was growing at a rapid rate and if his strict caretaker with his meticulous schedule encouraged him to indulge then you’re damn right he was going to eat his stars damn fill! How dare he question his Calm?   
  
“Perhaps If You Spent Less Time Antagonizing Him, You Wouldn’t Get Harassed. You Should In Fact Applaud His Ability To Hunt So Well.”   
  
The praise had Red damn near melting. Edge, his caretaker, was the perfect representation of what a Rider should be. Clean, sharp, responsible and always without a doubt level headed. Red doesn’t think he ever saw his caretaker visibly flustered or bothered.    
Which would obviously explain why he had that wonderful effect on Red’s mind.    
Red would liken Edge’s mind like a sprung steel trap. Closed and unbreakable. The well-structured mental fortitude a natural barrier. When Red tapped into it, the static of hundreds of voices would fade away.    
  
But Edge was a busy, busy monster. He followed the self imposed schedule with complete and utter diligence. His day was organized down to the last minute making it that only so much time could be given to his charge. Red did have the bulk of the day but when your options were peace or a maelstrom of insanity, every moment away was too long.   
The other skeleton, Crisp, wasn’t that bad. He didn’t keep the voices away like Edge did but was loud enough to drown them out, mostly. Red also didn’t mind snuggling into Classic’s side for a while when Edge was busy. His brother had a soothing voice along with an ability to spin complete stories out of nowhere. Enrapturing the hatchlings until they fell asleep.    
  
“I’m barely around him! You carry that lump around like a purse anyway, and I’ll stop ‘antagonizing’ him when he stops being a di-”    
  
“Meep?”   
  
The trio turned toward the unexpected chirp. It would appear that their bickering had woken up Blue from his nap. The little hatchling unfurled from his spot on Stretch’s lap already crooning for his caretakers attention.    
If Red didn’t know any better, and he did obviously he could hear Blue’s thoughts, he would think that it was coincidental. In all actuality, Blue was awake the entire time basking in Stretch cuddles.    
  
‘ _ Yer lucky ya like him _ ’ Red sent over. His reply back was absolute satisfaction tinged with sorrow followed by Blue whining piteously for attention. He was hungry and their time was limited. Blue wanted one last hand feeding before the exchange happened.    
  
That means…   
  
“Come Red. It Is Time To Eat and Oil. Afterward I Will Be Handing You Off To Group C Before I Must Attend Lesson With Father And Pick Up My New Charge.” Edge announced. Red almost forgot that middle part despite Blue’s uncharacteristic melancholy.    
  
Edge had full intentions of being a Wingleader in the future, after the Ceremony and his mandatory Journeyman tours. To be a Wingleader was a great honor among the Riders. He would lead a group of other Riders, all over the country solving conflicts, extinguishing the rare radical cells or handling natural disasters.    
He was everything a dragon could ever want in a Rider or a mate but...would they see who Edge actually was?   
  
Would they hear the tiny tidbits locked away in the crevices of Edge’s mind? Know what Red knows? That Edge was completely and utterly terrified that he wouldn’t be good enough to be a Rider? That if he didn’t push himself to his limits and be valuable, no dragon would await him at Ceremony?    
Red knew they wouldn’t feel and understand the way Edge’s hands shook during his assigned duties or the fact he encouraged Red to be self sufficient because he feared his care wasn’t enough. That fact he carried Red around “like a purse” was because Edge sought comfort from Red’s small, solid presence.    
  
Would these other dragonets need Edge like he did? Be what Edge needed them to be? Could they do the things he could? Transfer himself small distances within his view, read thoughts like he can? Love Edge for who he was like Red did?   
  
A selfless dragon would accept the exchange with grace but Red was selfish and their was no way in hell they were taking Edge away from him and it would seem his brothers agreed.   
  
When the pair arrived at their den, their respective brothers were already there enjoying the noon day meal. Words were, as usual, unneeded. Four sets of eyes met and a deal struck. Everyone would regret separating them and punishment would be swift.   
  
Under the guidance of Classic, they struck.    
  
Classic would lead their new handlers on a merry chase across the bowl staying just out of their reach. Utilizing their distraction and his born ability, Red would sabotage and subterfuge. Planting personal items in another drawers leading to them wasting time squabbling like children and making them late for classes that they wouldn’t have been able to attend anyway. Their tack chewed whilst they weren’t looking. Leading their teacher to reprimand them for not packing it away properly and leaving them out for mice to nibble at. If it meant Red spent the night with the flavor of oil and leather cloying his tongue, that was fine.    
All this coupled with the absolute shitstorm that was a Black tantrum left the handlers desperately trying to stay afloat.    
  
Red actually felt bad for them. He could hear their suffering both out loud and echoing about their heads like a depressing mantra. Maybe they were being too hard on them. They weren’t born here, they were outsiders who probably had a Rider pair come to their town, city or village and felt inspired to try their hand.   
He would have kept feeling bad for them maybe even held back his brother’s unrestrained behaviors but Red wasn’t stupid and lacked mercy for the unworthy. He could hear their twisted little thoughts. Their belief that being a Rider would be an easy life. They way they thought the dragonets were just misbehaved animals that had to be put in their place.    
  
They were immature, they weren’t ready for responsibility and proof was shoved into their face quite vividly one quiet night.    
The siblings were burrowed into their respective nest. The warm sand soothing away their aches while they waited for their nightly meal when two of the handlers walked in. One thought herself a ‘Queen Bee’, personally Red thought her hopeless, while the other a follower. That one had promise if she were to grow a damn spine and think for herself. Red ignored whatever they were saying in favor of staring his approaching meal down.    
But they hadn’t made it very far into the room before bright white light banished the shadows from every nook and cranny, shooting out from the sands into the roof before dissipating into the night sky.    
  
Red had no idea what happened but the sight of his older sibling collapsing damn near lifeless sent him into a frenzy. His panicked movements sent sand flying everywhere even landing on the huddled monsters breaking them from their stupor. He didn’t bother watching them flee, too busy jostling against Blue and Black to check on Classic.    
  
He wasn’t moving.   
  
Blue began to wail loudly, followed by Black. The shattering scream from the white blast and the frantic screaming cries of the two dragonets had everyone running toward their den hut. Their panic-stricken thoughts dizzying him. Red couldn’t breathe under it all but the cacophony silenced with a snap.    
Edge stood before the crowd having shoved his way forward alongside his brothers. He barely paused to assess the situation before taking charge.    
  
It took hours but they were eventually returned to their original den-hut, right by the skeleton brother’s rooms. Each of them holding their respective dragonet close. Crisp rocking the limp, but breathing thank the stars, Classic. Slim in one corner soothing Black with gentle croons and tiny jerky snacks the monster always seemed to have handy. Stretch and Blue were entwined haphazardly on the floor deeply asleep.   
  
And Red?   
  
He was securely in Edge’s arms inside the Council chambers, arguing their case and successfully winning the dragonets permanent return. Only Red was aware of the minute shaking in the stoic monster’s limbs.

* * *

  
  
Oh fuck everything burned.    
  
Every part of his body felt like it was cracking, melting, rivulets of lava shattering him from the inside out. Masquerading as tears streaking down his face, acidic, scorching.   
None of it comparable to the apocalyptic pulsing inside his skull. Unending pressure shattering his flimsy, barely-there barriers and attempting to smother the mind below. Even breathing had become agnozing torture.    
  
It couldn’t have been very late in the morning. Red could barely make out the golden morning light from the den-huts open door. He had chased his brother’s out, rebuffing their probing calls of worry. He’d snapped wildly, thrashing when they wouldn’t leave him to his misery.   
He would apologize to them later when his bones didn’t shake and quiver, barely holding themselves together due to his stressed magic.    
  
` _ if you survive _ ’ a vicious little part of him whispered.   
  
Red keened his distress. He buried himself into the sand, deep, deep until he reached the stone basin below. He didn’t know how long he’d been under there but it did nothing for his overheated frame and the darkness couldn’t keep the voices out. The cacophony of sounds clanging across his psyche from what felt like every single dragon in the Rookery singing out in an orchestra of disjointed instruments.    
  
_ Mateherecallfindyesbigflyhigherscream _ ** _FIGHT_ ** **CLAIM** ****   
****   
_ StopstopstopstOPSTOPSTOPSTOP! _ __   
__   
“Red?”   
  
** _Stoppleaseithurtsi’mdyingyou’re k i l l i n g M E_ **   
  
“RED?!”   
  
Hands suddenly clasping his clutching his rib-cage startled the last shred of self Red had.   
  
He began to s c r e a m.   
  
Loud, throat-ripping wails of agony drowned and smothered by the dragonic roaring overhead. He was no longer anything that resembled a sentient being. He was raw nerves, flayed bones, bleeding marrow.    
He was bursting apart at the seams and it hurts so much. Distantly he could even feel his body convulse, seizing traumatically.    
  
STOP!/BREATHE!/I’MHERE/   
  
Sharply abrupt words slammed in to the forefront of his being. Shoving aside the roaring and screaming, his screaming, until his clouded eyes began to clear. His tiny red eye lights, what gave him his name, focusing on the bloody, weeping skeleton above him.   
Edge was straddling him, holding Red’s aching limbs down. He had marrow bleeding from all over his body. Claw marks across his limbs and torso, even one across his left eye the crimson liquid dripping down alongside his tears.    
  
Red whimpered at the sight. Wiggling until shaking hands let him go long enough for him to lick away the watery beads. They nuzzled each other sniffling. Sending love through a bond they hadn’t quite realized was forming and solidifying between them until an annoying twinge of heat trickled its way down Red’s vertebrae making Edge shudder instead.   
  
Their tender moment became one of speechless horror.    
  
They had bonded or rather Edge had forced himself into Red’s SOUL, to save him yes, but now Red was robbed of his chance to find his Rider, his bondmate. The thought smothered the rising heat in cold, body shaking disgust.    
  
Red found himself suddenly abandoned. Edge had lurched away from him to heave violently in a corner, his body spasming from the force. Red could feel everything like if it was him instead losing the contents of his stomach and he didn’t understand. Not that he didn’t comprehend the meanings of their bond but why was Edge reacting in such a way?   
  
He dragged himself over weakly warbling in confusion. Projecting all the love and comfort his exhausted body could provide over a soft nudge of confusion.    
  
Why?/Sad/Here/Calm/lovesomuch   
  
It was incredibly hard to send his thoughts to Edge. Talking to his brothers and the other dragons was easy, their intent translating what words couldn’t quite cover but Edge was a monster and built different.    
  
“S-stop. Please I..Red I’m so sorry, fuck” Edge gasped, gagging once more before doing his best to spit the taste from his mouth. The words were jumbled but Red was inside the core of Edge’s being. He heard what was left unspoken. The self disgust toward himself for robbing Red of his future, the blinding panic at what he did but the sheer happiness that Red wasn’t dying. That Red had stopped screaming. Disjointed images of his own body thrashing.    
  
It took every last iota of strength inside Red to send his message, ‘Only ever been you’ and he exploded outward not with bone and marrow like moments before but with his entire being. Laying himself bare to his bonded. All his emotions, experiences, everything he was and ever would be for Edge. Filling him with love until the monster was crying again but not from sorrow or fear. Edge lifted Red carefully settling them into the sands so they may bask in their newly found love.    
  
They weren’t in the right, Red too young and Edge knowing better, but there was no way what they felt right now could be wrong.   
  
No one would notice...maybe?

* * *

  
  
Who knew that dragons were nosy gossips?    
  
By the next morning after the heat fiasco and impromptu bonding, every dragon in the bowl knew the two had bonded. They hadn’t told their Riders, dragons didn’t care much for the pomp of Ceremony, and were happy the two had bonded deeply and so very quickly.    
Bonds, usually, were gradual. Initial mental contact would eventually lead to full conversations, images, memories, and emotions until words were rarely needed. This could take from days, weeks to even months depending on how much the pair trusted and loved each other. It was no easy thing to open up your mind to someone else to rifle through, bonded or not. No secret could exist because there was no corner to hide it in.   
  
Edge and Red had trampled past the traditional bonding phases until they were two halves of the same whole. They were tandem incarnate, body and shadow. Where one was, so was the other. They hid nothing from the other and never felt the need to try. They rode the winds first as one mind, Edge in his bed with Red far above. His Rider viewing the world through the dragon’s eyes until Red was large enough to carry his lithe Rider higher and higher until frost froze his elated tears.    
  
Even now during Ceremony, Red could feel his Rider far below. He could feel the sweat trickling down the back of his skull, the scrutinizing eyes on him-and Red those darn smug dragons- but they both felt the anticipation. Red could hardly contain his body. He wanted to swoop down and pick his Rider out of the crowd. Bugle his triumph and claim for all to hear then drag him back to their cave.    
  
He waited, body primed to dive down onto the ledge once Edge stepped up. He ignored Black’s shrieking cackle after dragging his poor victim away. He was too busy watching his Edge take those glorious last steps out into the open rock face. Red dove down, landing gracefully and accepted his saddle. Once Edge was astride his back they took off with a gust of wind.   
  
_ ‘I’m here’ _ __   
__   
__ ‘I Know’   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it let me know please!


End file.
